Bold the Word
by readerlover821
Summary: Wally's death took a toll on everyone, but not as much as it did on his best friend. But something lurking...Something's in the air and it's not the love. Well, maybe why not?
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean, CEASE?!"

"Just tell Artemis… and my parents-"

"Wally, don't talk like that!"

"Just please."

" I'm not resigning, just think of it as a break from all of this. We founded this team, Kalduar. Without Wally it is just… not the same."

* * *

The heavy sound of dragged feet and jingling keys in his pockets were the only things that Dick could hear as he walked into his lonely apartment that night.

Bold the word: **Lonely **

Not that Dick didn't feel lonely all the time. Sure, his family, or rather his 'new' family (Batgirl, Robin (Tim and Jason) and Batman) was always there for him.

_So why do I feel so empty? _

He thought as he inserted the keys into the seemingly impossibly small keyhole to his cold home. As he opened the door, ignoring the loud creak of the hinges, a blast of warm air circled around his body, replenishing the broken man to an extent because of course, his heart was completely shattered. His clothes for the next day were still pressed against the puffed out sheets on his bed and The mini kitchen was still a mess, not that he ever intended to fix.

_If it's not broke, then you make sure to check to see if you need to fix it. _

It was always….Unintended to think that you would die during a mission. It always hung in the air, but somehow and in some ways Dick was just like Bruce. He told himself that they would get out alive and it might be bad now, but things would eventually become better. It didn't work.

_Why didn't it work? _

Maybe, because this time he really thought that all was lost. That they would all die and " We will get out alive." Prayer wasn't going to work this time. Dick sighed out a really shaky breathe, and collapsed on the bed.

_I would pray a thousand times more, if it only gave me Wally back. _

Dick loved Wally. No amount of love between Artemis and Wally could shatter that. No matter how much it hurt to see that Red head with her and knowing those emerald eyes, Dick kept faith in Wally to snap out of it and come to what was right to him. Where Artemis couldn't see his light freckles on Wally's cheeks anymore, Dick could see them perfectly.

_His smile, his laugh, his hands. Wally was amazing. Why couldn't see me? _

Before Artemis came around, Wally was practically wrapped around his little finger. They did everything together and it was ( in Dick's eyes) love at first sight. Nothing was wrong with her….it was just the fact of losing him that made everything harder for him.

"She could have died, Dick!"

_What about me? I almost drowned…. _

"I'm worried about her, Dick!"

_She has been in the field for a couple of weeks. I've been here for years. _

"What if Aqualad is an agent for them?! Think about it- a triple agent."

_Now you have to be __**screwing**__ with me. _

All of that was what Dick wanted to scream at Wally's face. But those big Emerald eyes filled with worry for the one that he loved completely left Dick speechless and vulnerable to whatever Wally said.

Dick turned unto his side, uncomfortable with the way his body felt against the clothing. Things change. When they died in the failsafe and they both knew it was the end, they coded their goodbyes and went down fighting. When Wally….. When Wally died, he left his regards and all of his love to his girlfriend and his family. Not anyone else and it **killed** Dick to know that even when it was going to be the last moments that Wally was going to spend on the earth and his best friend wasn't on his mind at all. If Wally had any more time to say goodbye then he would have spent it saying "I love love love love love love you, Artemis and no one else. Dick smirked against his pillow. "Cocky, lovable Ginger." He muffled in his pillow which was followed by a cry caught in his throat. It was the first cry he let out in a long time and all in his sad and lonely apartment.

Bold the word- **Lonely. **

* * *

**The death of Wally actually upset me so much that I came out of that small little hole, its called school and made me write this, but this will turn into a long and amazing story that will be so cool! So don't worry to all of the people that are upset with me, superheros never really die, so Wally WILL be back :D. **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! **


	2. An encounter with Death, herself?

**Haha, your reviews are like the best things to ever like happen to me 3 they always give me a boost of motivation and such XD Although I would love it if you REVIWED MOR PLZ AND T-Hank5. Come on don't be lazy~ Also and I don't want to be really harsh on you guys, because I 3 you :D but if I don't get about like**_** 18 reviews **_**then I will probably take **_**two weeks **_**to upload. Hey I work hard to make sure you guys aren't left with anything **** , so yeah…. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice: P HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY RICHARD GRAYSON! **

* * *

It was like a burning sensation that started at the feet, ate away at the legs, chewed up his thighs, worked out his midsection and then his mind began to slip away, so He couldn't finish saying goodbye to everyone he loved. So many people, so many good friends that he needed to thank for always having his back through thick and thin, through all the fights, and all of the hard times (_Dick). _People that always would like to comfort them when they really needed it the most (_Richard_). Someone that was there from the beginning (_Robin/Renegade/ Night wing)._

His last memory (life tends to flash before one's eyes, mind you.) was the smiling face of his best friend beaming up at him, responding to his ever lingering question and that 'Yes, Wally I know my eyes are big and blue and prrreetttttyyy.' It was the first time he saw his friend in all his glory, and to be truthfully honest….he had never felt that level of happiness in his life at all. No one made him feel that way. Not even….. Not even Artemis could conjure up that much food to make him happy or kiss away any problems, because no matter how much she did it,_ it was still there_.

_When Richard hugged Wally, all of his problems melted away._

_You may think that that sounds a bit insane, the fact the Wally never went out with Richard or loved him more than a brother and you would be right. Let's save that explanation for later on. _

Wally opened his eyes.

All he saw was that the light that once covered in a sky milky black curtain drop was gone. It seized its entire attack like it never happened but there was still a bit of wind, due to the fact that his hair was going all sorts of different ways. As he blinked away the blurriness of the little figures dancing across his eyes, he attempted to stand up and realized he wasn't wearing his normal superhero get-up. And his legs felt like they were on FIRE. He took tiny baby-steps, trying to get used to the feeling of his new situation. What was that new situation? Well, first he was wearing a white suit and tie in the Arctic (and he couldn't feel that it was freezing), and that the last thing he can remember is to tell Barry that he loved (?) Artemis and well,

_**Dying**_.

"It's strange, isn't it?" A voice appeared out of nowhere and anywhere. It made Wally jump at the very monotone yet sinister tone it kept as it swooped down and tickled his ear, push at his sides, and nearly knock him down. "I'm over here." Wally snapped his head to the sound and found himself to be quite amazed. It was a girl. She looked about 13-14ish and hid her face with a dark black robe that pooled down to her legs. She appeared to be wearing a red Satan gown that looked torn off at the edges, from a fight or a struggle. Wally took a step forward towards her, "Hi, hey….Who are you?"

"I do not know. Some people like to refer to me as the devil, or the taker of souls. If you know me personally, my name used to be Eliza." And with that…Eliza bowed to Wally and waved out her burned hands in an outwards gesture. It scared Wally to think that someone could do something this sinister to a young girl. "That's nice and all but where am-…. Wait, wait WAIT. Are you saying I'm dead?" She walked up to Wally, keeping her head down and skidded her arms across his shoulder blades are all the way down to his back. Wally winced in pain as she touched two sensitive spots on his upper back and with that she ceased. "It appears to be so. And it's your lucky day! Apparently you're an angel so I don't need to have you punished like many others." He gulped afraid to ask what that punishment could be, although he was also very concerned with the fact that he will have to live without closure from family, friends (_Why does Richard always cross his mind_?).

"Do you wish to know what it is? When the world first started…There was a happy loving Family that contained of a mother, a father and one healthy young daughter. One day, at thirteen years of age and at the peak of blooming beauty, the daughter had decided to take a walk out in the woods. Her mother was very fond of finding suitors for her daughter so, she dressed her in a beautiful Satan gown and left her a black robe in case of cold weather," Eliza gestured to the outfit she was wearing now, "And the girl was off. She took a very long and soothing pathway, in which was guaranteed her safety. But it wasn't just her family that was left on the world. Many man had suddenly came upon her and asked her for all the riches she contained. She replied saying that none though stunned at the fact of men appearing from nowhere. They tortured her until she died. Burning her hands so that she could not feel, ripping her clothes to ensure no sane man would find her beautiful, took her virginity so that she could no longer feel clean and finally," The girl pulled back her robe to show the horribleness they inflicted upon her face, "They stripped me of my name. And although it was not my fault, I was the first to die. God was not pleased with the way I died therefore putting me in charge of the punishable. Not a life I choose but still…."

Wally shivered at the horrible story she had gravely told. "Umm, I'm sorry for all the pain the men had cast on you, but what do I do now?" The girl had looked him dead in the eye and scanned her victim. "Well, now I decide. Either I could, just let you go and have you fly your way up to heaven," She pointed to the sky with her index finger, but with a swirling motion with that finger out of dust, memories came to life in front of them. "Or I could have you live another life again. But with that you would have to lose all of your memories." One memory flew across Wally. It was Richard doing a backflip and a memory of Wally following him as he fell on the cold hard floor. Robin began laughing and it was the sweetest sound he heard in a long time. Wally thought not for less than a second, "I would like the first option."

"Not your decision. And in fact I have another option."

Wally nodded. And the scenery suddenly changed back to the cloudy gray sky it was after Wally had perished. Artemis was on her knees with Barry trying to comfort her as the rest of the team had tried to contain themselves. "You must…." The girl looked as if she was thinking of an option rather than stating it. And then her eyes fell upon Richard and an idea sparked in her mind. "You must make that man fall in love with you." Wally's eyes doubled in size. "WHAT?! No no no no! That's not how it works! I'm supposed to go to heaven and live in eternal happiness!" The girl looked at him skeptically and replied, "So, that's the ignorant garbage that all of the priests are saying nowadays?**" (A/N)** "See I tell Jesus to tell Peter to tell his family…. God, it's just one big game of telephone." If Wally wasn't so stunned about the new option gave her then he would have chuckled. "Actually by the looks that you are sporting, you won't able to live in 'eternal happiness' at all." Wally looked puzzled, "Why not?" "Well your wings aren't grown in yet and that means you are accepted as an angel, but you need to pay a price."

Wally didn't want to complain with the girl anymore and all of this was giving him a headache and he knew if he asked any more questions than it would only result in a migraine. The girl could read his face and in an instant paused the entire scene in front of him. "I chose option number three. You must make that man fall in love with you. A kiss from him will turn you back into what you deserved." Wally turned to her and gapped, "You are going to give me back my body?" The girl looked like was actually about to smile and replied, "No! Your body was burned to dust. Normally it would be easy to but in your case…,"

The scene resumed and suddenly everyone turned to leave on the bio ship, as if in unison. Wally had no idea what to think and how everything was happening so fast and yet he just wanted to run up to everyone and scream that he was here and partially alive! And then he started running. Running and running impossibly fast to where her friends would be (Richard. Where Richard would be.) And with that Death took her leave. Her voice was nowhere and everywhere, up and down, while being at its loudest, but also at the quietest.

"You will have to make Richard fall in love with you as a ghost."

* * *

**A/N: You know I love all my religious folk out there **** I may be agonist, but I respect all your decisions! **

**So did you like it? HEY YOU MUST READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE REST. Some of y'all like to skim and such. And I found new evidence to show you guy that wally is not dead in the show. BLUE BEETLE'S SCARB SAID THAT WALLY MAY CEASE. IT NEVER SAID CEASE TO EXIST. :DDD BE proud of me for finding that little detail! I was in class just thinking this and POP it just came out **

**I NEED 18 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE :D **

**SO REVIEW MY AMAZING PEOPLE :D**


	3. A precious memory: part 1

**I'm alive my PRETTIES: D **

**So I didn't get my delightful 18 reviews and I was a bit disappointed that some of you guys don't want to critique this story because I would enjoy so much of what you guys want me to fix :/ . Anyway, exciting weekend BABYSITTING my brother since my parents had a wedding to attend and my mom's a bridesmaid (half of the people reading this skipped it and went to the story XD) and with her looking like a fudging BARBIE DOLL, I had time to go ahead and write angst and sadness ;(**

At first it was just itchy.

Then, it got consent.

This soon turned into irritation.

And, resulted in loud mumbling and "Who the_ hell _has time for th-"

Because really. When you wake up to just coming back from having the most stressed out mission in a long time, only to have your best friend killed and dispatch from the team on a sour note with the war world missing…. You tend to wake up a bit crankier than usual.

Just a bit.

"God!" Richard rolled himself off the bed and on his feet. Barely keeping himself from falling to his knees, he made his way to the bathroom looking for the something, anything to take the itch on his neck stop. He tried not to look himself in the mirror, afraid that he was going to find a version of himself that he didn't enjoy being around. Being weak and wanting to crawl into a hole should leave a mark on your appearance (especially when you've been silently crying into your bed to sleep). He opened his cabinet and took out the bat ointment (…Wally and he used to make fun of it when they were younger…) and slowly began to apply it to his neck. But something stopped him before he could even cram it on the horrible itch at the source. _No, oh my god, no_. It was some kind of pattern,

And it was a GODDAMN familiar as daylight, pattern.

It was a lightning bolt.

Richard stared stunned at the mark and slowly brought his hand up to outline the redness of it. It began at the crook of his neck and ended right on his chest and it was right next to his heart. Nothing could stop the tears that began to form at the edges of his eyes and then the strangest thing happened. Richard closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing so that he wouldn't start hyperventilating on the spot and when he opened his eyes again it was just… gone. There was no redness, no more itching sensation, and there was (sadly) no lightning bolt. It was like it was teasing him, like GOD wanted to see him squirm and struggle against the binds of reality and found it especially funny to see him suffer when things came back to him to haunt him. He brought his hands up to his face in an attempt to rub the fatigue away and (to wake himself up) slapped for good measure.

After that scene, Richard dressed himself in his suit and tie as he had an appointment with Bruce Wayne himself, to bring him back up to speed with what Wayne foundation as he had just come back from a long vacation from Cambodia. As he tucked his shirt into his black jeans, he stepped down the stairs to his kitchen to find that everything was as it was last night when he came in._ Shesh, it could have been completely destroyed and I probably wouldn't haven't noticed. _ Before Dick went to get his jacket and exit the house, he took one long look at the apartment. He tried to see if anything had changed from what he could remember to see last night, but didn't suspect much so he just sighed and left, locking the door behind him.

It spent so much time to just get used to being a ghost, seeing the limitations of flying (which just seemed to be hovering for Wally) and phasing through walls was just as hard as when he was alive, so just spending the entire night trying to get a message to Dick was just frustrating as you would think. Wally first thought of all the stereotypes that horror movies gave ghosts, all of the powers of flying, possession and the (most favored one right now) ability to be seen by some people. But with all the encounters with the team, Meta or not, could not even so much as **sense **him there. So following Richard after his resignation from the team and seeing Artemis seeking comfort from Aqua lad (didn't sting as much as he thought it would), he tried his best to do all the things he could to get Dick's attention but the bird was fixed on keeping his head down to the ground, as if he didn't want to be seen by anyone in the world. _You must get Dick to fall in love with you. _Well, maybe a kiss would do something!

Wally began to think that maybe if he tried to pour all his love (?) into that one kiss, then maybe Dick could feel it and then a message could finally get through. And as if God had granted a wish just for him, Dick stopped to marvel at something in the sky while waiting for the bus. Wally circled around his side (because he has been walking next to him for the entire time) and Wally faced him, attempted to grab his face and brought his lips ever so gently onto his….

Which of course had no effect on the mortal and his body phased completely through his and once again left Wally unable to get his desired result of getting NOTICED.

Letting out a frustrated grunt, Wally had no choice but to follow Richard onto the bus.

It was as if all the air in the small space had escaped and suddenly Wally couldn't breathe (Could ghosts breathe?), he was gasping for air, trying to clasp at something (anything) _but a headache, just wouldn't stop and headachearenotsupposedtolastthislongandsoundthisLO UDandthepoundingwasconstantand- _

**It was hot. Like when you have a fever type of hot. **

**And of course Robin had his normal, everyday, hostile as HELL aliens in the exact same room as Wally; his best friend is preparing to say his goodbyes also. So that kind of sucked for him.**

**In the last few seconds, Wally had gone to the right side of the room taking out the very few of the aliens that had come to stop the threat and Robin had gone to the left. They had 10 seconds left. **

**9…. **

**Robin looked over to see Kid-Flash finished with the aliens, but gravely injured on the side of his stomach. **

**8… **

**He was tired. **

**7…. **

**And he was scared. **

**6…. **

**But he wasn't so scared when he walked up to him, **

**5…. **

**Grabbed his hand.**

**4…. **

**And whispered very softly, like it was mother singing a lullaby to a baby **

**3….**

"**Close your eyes. Try to think of something nice…" **

**2….**

**So Wally did and all he could think about was a picnic with his parents, on a nice bright and sunny day and Robin slowly creeping up behind him, surprising him with his favorite "Apple and chocolate pie! I made it just for you..." And he did the strangest thing. Rubbing his nose against Wally's in a comforting way and slowly pecked him on the lips, and he could have sworn that he heard the words- **

**1…. **

**Wally couldn't hear the roar of the fire behind them, or the scorching hot metal that had burned his skin, but Robin found that a bit more comforting since watching him die wasn't going to leave a pretty impression on him (not that that mattered anymore). Robin had tried his best to speak so that Wally could hear him, but he could barely hear himself. It only motived him even more though. **

"**Wally West, I Love you." **

** Zero. **

_Wally opened his eyes. He was laying on something flat and cold, which made him super uncomfortable and forced his body to move. "You all are okay!" Megan squealed, pleased at seeing her teammates alive and currently waking up. Everything was hazy. Not the memories, no, that was defiantly clear in his head. Robin had told him that he had loved him. 'It was probably a spur of the moment type of thing.' Wally thought sadly. And as he turned his head to see what condition Robin was in, and possibly figure out the mess that was created, he saw that Robin wasn't moving. "Hey." Wally interrupted the team's conversation on how Megan was completely latched on to the idea that they had all died, "Why isn't Robin awake?" It was silent for a strong second, and suddenly everyone was at robin's side. His face was emotionless and yet it was like he was content. Batman had lowered his ear towards Robin's heart. _

_Everyone took a breath. _

"_He isn't breathing! Have the infirmary set up for him NOW!" Batman roared as he picked robin up, bridal style although he was limp and his head was completely slack. They ran as fast as they could to the emergency room, (Wally was already there preparing for the bed and the cardiac arrest equipment on the side). Batman put his body on the body and inserted a needle into his vein, which then lead to him getting scissors and cutting robin's shirt open and rubbing the devices together. A loud beep and "CLEAR!" The machine let out a horrible ZAP and the electrical charge went through Robin's body, as it spread across the table. 'Let him be okay, please, let him be okay…' "NO RESPONSE! CLEAR!" _

_Three damn times Batman shocked him. And Wally knew that Batman wasn't stupid enough to keep doing this to his own protégé. If robin was dead….. _

_NO. Robin can't be dead. _

"_Megan!" Wally cried to the outside of the infirmary where the rest of the team was, "I need you to link me up to Robin's mind!" Megan showed confusion on her face, as trying to enter a supposedly dead person's mind wasn't ever tested and yet she understood why. She grabbed Wally's hand and lead him into the room which had stopped Batman in his tracks of saving his son. They shared a knowing glance at each other, before Megan's eyes began to glow and they're in Dick's mind~ _

Wally could finally breathe again. But when he opened his eyes it was as if nothing had changed, seeing Dick sitting on the seat of the bus and the rump-du-dump-rump of the wheels on the side of the road. It was the memory of the failsafe activity… where robin had confessed whatever they had between them. And Wally rejected those feelings. How could he be so cruel to his best friend?

**AAAAANNNNDDDD IM DONE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! **

**Anyone who denies can kiss my natural Brazilian butt XD Haha just kidding, you know I couldn't survive a fangirl attack! Anyway I will update very soon my pretties and if you don't understand **

**Wally made the mark (duh) **

**On his way to 'work' Richard had ended up sharing his most precious memory with Wally! **

**I WILL UPDATE SOON, THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST PART OF SOMETHING BBBBIIIGGG!**


End file.
